The Professor
Origins The Professor has always been someone to cause trouble. Even at a young age he found himself breaking into things, not doing homework, or really anything for that regard. Loomed during the mid Time War era, his own interest always came first. However, though those interests could be for the better at times, the Professor found himself fascinated with less-than moral interests. The majority of his fascinations were about the Time Lords’ worst enemy, the Daleks. Being a figure of low morality himself, the Professor took to the study of the Daleks not too long after his studies reached an abrupt end, only after he barely managed to scrape together a passing grade. He excelled in the study of different sciences. However, failed in history and all of his other educational pursuits. His time spent on Gallifrey after graduating was short... Taking only a year to scrounge together various lab equipment, and everything he would need to bring Gallifrey’s wonders and technology with him. Which, came to light and reason when, after much planning, The Professor intercepted a crew of TARDIS mechanics tending to what would have Rassilon’s new TARDIS. He killed the six of them with a new, modified, staiser pistol, stole the TARDIS, and ran away. The Time Lords were after him, don’t get me wrong, he didn’t get off scott-free. With the Time Lords on his back, the Professor was forced to run far away... Trying to go somewhere the Time Lords wouldn’t follow, The Professor ran to the Dalek Asylum (before it was blown up), and stayed there in his TARDIS. While staying there, a certain Dalek caught his interest, sparking a new feeling of purpose in him-- or rather, the invigoration of an old one. The Dalek was a victim of the Time War, a Time Lord by the name of Dathan who was taken hostage and converted. After proving to be problematic, he was sent to the Asylum. The Professor invited Dathan into his TARDIS and the two began to bond. Over the course of several weeks. The two became good friends, and even the Professor did his best to try and separate Dathan from his Dalek travel machine, but inevitably failed. Shortly after leaving the Dalek Asylum, the Professor (by Dathan’s request) travelled to the Emperor Dalek’s council chamber. There, he met Dathan’s other associates at the time: the Fourteenth Doctor, and a rouge Time Lady by the name of Veritas. Though held hostage at the time, the Professor took it upon himself to “rescue” the two. Though the results of his efforts more entailed that he took the two hostage in his own TARDIS, rather than in the chamber that the Dalek Emperor resided in. With the Time Lord’s TARDISes taken hostage as well, the three got talking-- and soon learned to hate the Professor. From that day, the Professor did decide to let them go. The Fourteenth Doctor left pretty quickly, and The Professor didn’t see him again, but Veritas was forced to stay within his grasp by one means or another. With the Time Lady and a Dalek as his puppets and fulfillers of his will, the Professor was just about set for his career off of Gallifrey. He travelled with the two for several months, constantly throwing them into danger while he shrugged it all off. Of course, the Professor miscalculated. What he didn’t expect, was a TARDIS. After the Doctor left them, Veritas’ TARDIS started to grow angry, eventually revealing herself to be a Type 103 TARDIS by the name of Iota. Able to turn his own TARDIS against him, Iota was the death of him, and his relations to Veritas. Iota killed several of his Dalek creations, and sent the Professor packing. At that time, he was in his third regeneration. After Iota and Veritas left him, the Professor found himself alone with a degrading TARDIS, and mad Daleks. Struggling to escape the CIA and the Chancellery Guard, most notably Castellan Rhylus and Commander Onaval. Both were tasked with tracking him down, and vaporizing him. But in several of his skirmishes and experiments, he lost many of his regenerations-- the details of which are not fully known. But now on his next-to-last regeneration. The Professor is once again running from Gallifrey, working with his Good Daleks, and trying his best to avenge his ruined life. And only blood will suffice. Weaknesses The Professor is not a social person, and is not a good reasoner either. He’s gotten himself into quite some trouble with the Time Lords for his activity regarding his experiments on the Daleks. The Professor is an outcast, and finds himself needing rescuing quite a fair bit... He was never good at negotiations, and never watches his mouth. Paraphernelia The Professor has many gadgets he works on and carries around with him, however his sonic screwdriver is always a favourite. In terms of weapons, though, he has a modified Gallifreyan pistol that can fire with double the power and accuracy of a normal pistol, not only killing the target, but causing them unimaginable pain. Category:Time Lords